Me and Him
by Akane Mayumi
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou adalah sosok lelaki yang nyaris 'sempurna'. Tapi dari banyaknya semua pujian yang diterimanya, tetap saja dirimu membencinya. Mengapa kau sangat membencinya? Kau pun tak tau. /Gomenn, BAD SUMMARY/ AkashixReaders/
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, minna ^ ^

Saya author baru di fandom ini. Sempat jadi silent reader sih. Tapi akhirnya pengen juga publish cerita. Mungkin saya nggak sehebat seperti author-author yang lain.

Tpi semoga aja bisa menghibur. Langsung aja.. CEKIDOT !

(fanfict ini saya buat karena saking cintanya sama si Setan Merah (?)/author digampar/)

Disclamer : Senpai Fujimaki Tadatoshi /kalo dah milik saya,pasti saya jadian dengan Sei-kun, hahaha/

Warning : alur gaje, OOC, Typo(s), dkk.

Rate: T

Genre: romantis, Humour garing, dkk.

Akashi X Readers

KUROKO NO BASUKE

.

.

.

BAB 1:

PROLOG

Siapa yang tak tahu seorang Akashi Seijuurou?

Sang ketua OSIS SMA Rakuzan, SMA terelit di Kyoto.

Akashi, memiliki wajah tampan yang tidak kalah dengan seorang model remaja terkenal Kise Ryouta.

Memiliki kejeniusan melebihi seseorang yang telah beberapa kali mengharumkan nama Jepang di mata Internasional, Midorima Shintarou.

Memiliki kelincahan yang melebihi Aomine Daiki, seorang power forward yang memang hebat dalam basket.

Dan memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi Murasakibara Atsushi seorang center terkuat SMA Yosen yang mencapai tinggi 208 cm.

.

.

Tentunya dengan semua bakat yang ada di dalam diri Akashi sudah menjadi modal yang paling utama dalam hal 'memikat hati wanita'.

'Hampir' semua wanita terpikat pada seorang Akashi.

Tunggu, ingat HAMPIR. Yupz, dirimu sangat membenci seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Mungkin teman-temanmu selalu mengatakan bahwa Akashi tak pantas untuk dibenci.

Tapi, kau tetap pada pendirianmu. Satu hal yang kau tahu pasti.

.

.

Kau BENCI Akashi

.

TBC_

.

.

.

Author : Hhuuwwwaaa,, PENDEK AMAT. Maaf minna. Maafkanlah Author aneh plus abal ini. Trus gimana? 'DELETE' or 'NEXT' ? semua tergantung dari readers-san. Author juga m minta saran-saran dari reader-tachi^^. anw, Author dah sunting sesuatu,, hehe. arigatou ne, Yuuki-chan :)  
/peluk Yuuki-sesama fans Akashi/hehehe/

Akhir kata : Arigatou ne, buat waktu reader-tachi yang mau membaca fanfict ini. Maaf klo ada typo(s). author masih dalam tahap pembelajaran.

RNR ne? * Moe-moe berpose (?) *


	2. Chapter 2

Moshi-mosh, Minna-

Hai' Author kembali lagi dengan membawa chapter 2.

Maaf klo yg di Chapter 1 ad kesalahan neknik/teknik kalee/

hehe, langsung aja..

**Snip**

**Snip**

Author : Kok seperti ada suara-suara aneh yah? /gunting melayang/tengok ke belakang/

? : Jangan malas Author, Balas Review dulu.

Author : Hehehe,, iye Bang Akashi /sokimut/Author digampar/

Akashi : Kalau sudah bosan hidup silahkan menemui saya.

Author : Tak berminat -_-

*yosh ! lupakan percakapan di atas.

Balasan Reviews :

. **Yuuki :: **hahaha,, iye Author salah ketik tuh. saking pengen ke Jepang-Tokyo./maklumlah/Oh iye, Author juga penggemar berat Sei-kun. Arigatou ne Yuu-chan

.**UseMyImagination** :: Hai'. Author seneng bnget pas Use-san mau nge-review fict ini. Jujur Author nge-fans ma Fict nya Senpai Use. Ide ini mengingatkan Senpai terhadap ide senpaikah? hmm,, semoga aja fict ini gk buruk. hehe..

.**Blossoming Daisy **:: Hehehe,, maaf klo pendek. soalnya idenya tiba-tiba PLOP hilang gtu aja... gomenn/bungkuk 90 derajat/

**.D.N.A. Girlz **:: Wah,, maaf bngeett.. tapi ntar di usahain buat panjang deh. hehehe

**. Mey-chan** :: Jiah,, Mey-chan bawa gunting /kabuurr/ eh salah yah? /balik lagi/ iye, nih udah di lanjutin. tapi maaf klo masih gk bagus. /bow/

**. Kyou Izumi** :: Hai' ! Sankyuu ne,, Nih udh dilanjutin

Intinya, Arigatou Buat Semua Yang Sudah membaca Fict Aneh+abal ini. Buat yang udah mereview, fav, follow, maupun Silent Readers.

(fanfict ini saya buat karena saking cintanya sama si Setan Merah (?)/author digampar/)

Disclamer : Senpai Fujimaki Tadatoshi /kalo dah milik saya,pasti saya jadian dengan Sei-kun, hahaha/

Warning : alur gaje, OOC, Typo(s), dkk.

Rate: T

Genre: romantis, Humour garing, dkk.

Akashi X Readers

KUROKO NO BASUKE

Langsung aja...

C

E

K

I

D

O

T

Chapter 2

**Reader's POV**

Ah,, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa semua terjadi seperti ini?! Sial. Bayangkan saja. pagi hari ini aku datang terlambat karena tadi malam sempat mendengar berita yang tak mengenakan hati. ARGGHH...

**Flashback**

DRRTTTT

DRTTTT

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Ah, ternyata Handphoneku bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Hmm, dari siapa ya? Aku yang tak mau berpikir keras, segera bergegas untuk melihat siapa si penelepon.

Momoi Satsuki

Ah, ternyata dari Sarsuki-chan.

Aku dan dia berteman dari kecil. jadi tak heran bukan kalau dia meneleponku?

"_Moshi-moshi_ Satsuki-chan." sapaku.

"Ah,, Apa kau berada di rumah sekarang?" tanya Satsuki.

Hmm, tak biasanya Satsuki bertanya begini kepadaku. Pasti ada hal yang penting.

"Ah, iya. Ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu."

"_Ara_, baiklah."

"_Jaa nee_,, Aku akan segera ke rumahmu."

"_Hai_'" Balasku dan langsung diputus sepihak oleh Satsuki.

10 menit kemudian...

Ting-tong-ting-tong

Ah, itu pasti dia. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung membuka pintu rumahku. Ke mana orangtuaku? Oh, mereka sedang berlibur ke Amerika, menemui sepupuku. Awalnya mereka menginginkanku ikut serta. Tapi aku menolak. Tugas di sekolah sangat menumpuk. Tak mungkin akan ku tinggalkan bukan?

Terlihat seorang perempuan dengan gaya yang feminim, berambut panjang dengan warna pink senada dengan warna matanya.

"_Konnbanwa_."

"_Konbannwa_."

"Aku tak menganggumu, bukan?"

"Iye,, Ayo masuk." Ajakku.

Satsuki mengikuti dari belakang.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku Satsuki-chan?" Tanyaku yang langsung ke intinya.

Aku memang tak suka berbasa-basi. Tapi jangan salah sangka. Aku tak sama dengan Si ehemsetanmerahehem Emperor itu.

Satsuki yang sudah mengetahui kepribadianku hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Hmm,, begini. Aku mempunyai kabar baik dan kabar buruk. Jadi mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"Karena aku dalam keadaan stabil, maka aku akan memilih kabar baik." Kataku.

"Baiklah. Kabar baiknya kau berhasil meraih peringkat pertama dalam lomba komikus yang kau ikuti minggu lalu." Kata Satsuki dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku masih tak percaya.

Yeyy,, aku menjadi seorang komikus. Oh, Kami-sama. Itu adalah impianku sejak berumur 5 tahun.

Satsuki memang hebat. Tak salah aku meminta bantuannya untuk mebantuku dalam pekerjaanku. Sebagai informasi. Satsuki diam-diam adalah seorang Editor Komik.

Hehehe, jadi tak salah kan aku meminta sedikit bantuannya?

"Iya,, _Shikashi_ ..." Satsuki menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Oh, iya. Kabar buruknya." Kataku langsung sadar dari ehemkegilaankuehem.

Dimana ada kabar baik, pasti ada kabar buruknya kan?

"Sebagai pemenang, kau diminta untuk membuat sebuah Komik Yaoi. Kau tau kan para gadis sekarang tertarik dengan Yaoi. Dan presentasenya 90%"

"WHAT?!" Teriakku saking kagetnya. Bahkan Satsuki sempat menutup telinganya.

Komik YAOI !? HELL ! NO !

Punya Pacar saja aku tak pernah.

Otomatis, aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya 'CINTA'. Apalagi membuat Komik Yaoi?! Apalagi dalam Yaoi itu pasti ada scene Ki-tttttiiiiiittttttttnya !

OMG !

OH NO !

"APA YANG HARUS KU LAKUKAN ?" Teriakku frustasi.

**End Of Flashback**

.

.

"ARGGGHHHHH" Teriakku.

Ok, kali ini aku tak sadar kalau aku sedang berada di dalam kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran.

"Ehem" Terdengar suara deheman dengan nada yang cukup err marah.

Oh, Sial ! Dan kali ini ingatkan aku untuk tidak melamun di tengah pelajaran.

"Kenapa kau berteriak begitu [name]-san?" Tanya sang sensei tegas.

Akupun hanya bisa berdiam diri. Terlalu takut untuk membuka suara.

"Sekarang coba kerjakan soal di depan."

"_Hai'_ Sensei"

Aku melangkah ke depan. Menatap soal Matematika yang cukup rumit, tapi tidak untukku.

Dengan lihai, aku dapat menyelesaikan soal di papan tulis dalam waktu 3 menit. Hehe, kalian tidak tau yah? Aku ini peringkat 2, dan coba tebak siapa yang peringkat 1? Yah, dia adalah Akashi. Selalu saja dia dapat mengalahkanku.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk kembali. Dan ingat tak lagi ada yang melamun. Kau memang cocok mendapatkan peringkat 2 setelah Akashi."

Tuh kan! Selalu saja Akashi dan Akashi. Apa dunia ini tidak adil? Akashi selalu jadi yang pertama? Tak bisakah mereka melihat orang lain yang sudah bersusah payah untuk mencapai sesuatu? It's Not Fair !

"_Hai'_ Sensei" Kataku memakai pokerface.

Dan satu hal lagi yang kalian harus tau tentang diriku.

Aku sering menggunakan pokerface di depan guru-guru, semata-mata hanya untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Tapi, Sehebat apapun aku memasang pokerface, tetap saja dia lebih lihai dalam hal menggunakan pokerface.

Aku melirik 'dia'.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Dan lihatlah dia.

kini dia tersenyum, ah tidak lebih tepatnya menyeringai kepadaku. Sungguh, hal ini sangat membuatku kesal.

"Baiklah Akashi-san. Silahkan kerjakan soal nomor 2 ini."

"_Hai'_ sensei." Kata Akashi kalem.

Oh, lihatlah dia. Sensei saja yang tidak tau bahwa seorang Akashi adalah Seorang yang sadis, lebih hebat dalam pokerface dibandingkan dengan diriku yang lemah ini.

Ah, membicarakannya membuatku muak.

Lebih baik sekarang aku fokus akan pembuatan komikku. Satsuki. Aku ingin sekali meminta bantuannya. Tapi, tak mungkin kan? Meskipun 2 minggu ini dia berada di Kyoto, tapi aku tak bisa mengganggunya. Bisa-bisa aku mengganggu Satsuki dan Si makhluk Dakian itu/Author dibunuh/ ah, bukan Aomine Daiki, teman kecilnya. Mereka sedang menyusun suatu rencana di Kyoto. Dan Satsuki tak memberitahukan hal itu kepadaku. Ayolah, aku kan penasaran. Tapi aku juga nggak kepo.

Eh, hampir lupa.

Secepat mungkin aku harus mencari ide untuk Komikku. Dan Deadlinenya 1 bulan dari sekarang.

EHH? 1 Bulan?! AAARRRGGGHHHHHHH Aku baru ingat ! /dasar pikun kau nak/

TBC-

Author :: Maaf Reader-tachi, klo feelnya gak dpet. soalnya nih kepepet bnget... Habis ini Author mo Langsung caoo,, jadi yah cuma ini yang Author bisa persembahin ke Reader-tachi. Semoga nggak mengecewakan. Dan maaf chap ini pendek lagi,. /Sujud/

Moga berkenan di hati /harapan Author/

ANw, Author masih bingung soal PM, Dll itu. hehe, maaf Publish ini pun dilandaskan dengan petunjuk dari Oom Google.

RnR, Ne? Sankyuuuu ^^

Daisuki minna^^


	3. Chapter 3

**KUROKO NO BASUKE MILIK SENPAI FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**AUTHOR MILIK FIC GAJE INI**

**-ME & HIM-**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING :**

**ALUR GAJE, SO MANY TYPO(S), OC, OOC, AU, BAHASA ALA KADARNYA, ANEH+ABAL, dkk.**

**(Reader's POV)**

**_AKANE-MAYUMI_**

Chapter 3

Tanpa terasa sudah seminggu, tapi aku masih belum juga mendapat ide untuk komikku. **FRUSTASI MODE ON**. Ok. Keep Calm. Jangan panic. Tarik nafas yang dalam, kendalikan dirimu**.**

"Ohayou, [name]-san." Sapa ketua kelas.

"Ah, ohayou _kaichou."_

"Kau dipanggil oleh Riko-_sensei_."

"Riko-_sensei_?"

"_Hai."_

Hmm,, tak biasanya aku dipanggil oleh Pembina OSIS. Perasaan aku tak pernah melakukan pelanggaran.

"Ah, _arigatou kaichou."_

Sekarang aku harus pergi menemui Riko-_sensei_ jika tak ingin menimbulkan masalah. Riko-_sensei _ termasuk orang yang tidak suka menunggu dan harus dipatuhi.

Ruang Guru.

"Ano, sumimasen. Riko-_sensei_? Ada perlu apa memanggilku?"

"Ah, Silahkan duduk [name]-san."

"_Hai_."

"Langsung saja. Setelah melalui banyak pertimbangan aku ingin kau menjabat sebagai Wakil OSIS." Kata Riko dengan enteng.

"Tapi, _Sensei._ Aku tak bisa."

"Apa katamu? Kau tak bisa?" Kata Riko dengan nada yang cukup err,, marah.

"Eh, itu. Saya belum siap. Lagipula masih banyak yang bisa menjabat sebagai Wakil OSIS." Kataku dengan harapan alasanku ini dapat diterima.

"Tidak bisa." Tolak Riko.

"Tapi.."

"Kau tau kan sebentar lagi Ketos akan menghadapi pertandingan Winter Cup. Persiapannya selama 1 bulan ini. Otomatis, dia akan lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya. Lagipula dengan kemampuanmu yang selalu bersaing dengan Akashi, aku yakin kau dapat beradaptasi." Jelas Riko panjang lebar.

'Beradaptasi sih beradaptasi. Tapi tak mungkin kan aku akan menjadi sibuk dengan urusan OSIS, sementara aku akan melepaskan cita-citaku dari umur 5 tahun, menjadi komikus?! OH NO!

.

.

.

.

**Frustasi.**

**Blank.**

**Putus asa.**

Mungkin itulah kata-kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan diriku sekarang. Pasalnya hari pertama menjabat sebagai wakil OSIS, sudah banyak pekerjaan yang memang menguras tenaga, dan itu sangat melelahkan.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, aku piker aku akan diberi ruangan sendiri untuk mungkin bisa memikirkan ide komikku. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah.

Dan disinilah aku. Berada di ruangan yang sama, berhadapan dengan dia Akashi Seijuurou.

Dari sekian puluhan juta orang di dunia ini, mengapa aku harus berada 1 ruangan dengan orang ini. Dan apa pula ini, kenapa suasananya tak mengenakkan begini?

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, [name]." Akashi membuka percakapan.

"Benarkah?" Kataku seakan tak percaya./oh, kau mencari mati/

"Jangan membuatku melakukan hal yang bahkan tak bisa kau bayangkan [name]." Kata Akashi dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku jadi tak enak. Oh, ayolah. Jika aku sudah merasa begini pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk.

Akashi berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan mendekatiku.

Aku terpaku. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku sulit sekali untuk bergerak?

Semakin dekat, semakin dekat.

Jantungku kini bedebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Bayangkan 2 orang bersama di dalam 1 ruangan yang tertutup. Pasti akan terjadi sesuatu bukan.

Ah, sial. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Mukanya semakin dekat ke arahku.

5 cm

4cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

**Cekris, cekris.**

Heh? Kok seperti suara gunting?

Aku pun tersadar.

"KKYYAAA ! apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memotong rambutku?"

Ya, Akashi memotong rambutku dengan tanpa dosa sama sekali. Tak taukah dia memanjangkan rambut itu butuh waktu yang lama.

"Hem,, itulah akibatnya jika berani menantangku."

"Siapa yang menantangmu, hah?" Akupun mulai emosi. Tanpa sadar aku mendorongnya dengan kuat sampai dia terjatuh.

Aku yang tak mau dia menyadari bahwa mataku sudah terasa panas, siap untuk menangis segera berlari keluar.

Samar-samar aku mendengar dia berkata.

"Hmm, ternyata kelemahanmu di situ [name]."

.

.

.

'Ah,, apa yang terjadi tadi?'

Kenapa tadi juga aku deg-degan. ah, lupakan. Anggap itu semua tak pernah terjadi. Sekarang aku harus mengistirahatkan pikiranku..

.

Dan di sinilah aku berada, setelah kejadian kemarin aku tak berani masuk lagi ke dalam pintu ini. jangankan masuk ke dalam, memegangnya saja aku tak mau. aku masih kesal dengan perbuatan Setan Merah itu. Tak punya hatikah dia?

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan di koridor. Sendirian. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Jamtelah menunjukkan pukul 5, berarti hanya ada beberapa sisiwa yang masih berada di sekolah,mengikuti kegiatan klub. Itupun kalau mereka belum pulang.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan OSIS. Berjalan sendirian di tempat ini membuatku merinding.

Sangat menakutkan. AKu sedang membayangkan bagaimana jika saat aku berjalan, ada seseorang yang mengikutiku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang.

Heh, untunglah tidak ada.

YAh,aku akui. Aku sangat paranoid apalagi menyangkut 'KESUNYIAN DAN KESENDIRIAN'. Itulah alasan mengapa aku sangat membenci suasana yang seperti ini.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar orang berjalan. Halusinasi. anehnya, langkah kaki itu semakin jelas terdengar dan semakin mendekat.

Tidak !

Kali ini bukan Halusinasi .

Ada orang di belakangku.

memang ada orang.

Tapi siapa dia?

TBC

Tenang ini bukan genre horor kok.

Gomennasai minna,, Author lagi **blank. Dan baru nge-post.  
**

Moga berkenan di hati Reader-tachi sekalian.

RnR ne?


End file.
